


Almost

by sungwoontrash



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, NielWoon, almost love story, cloudhwan, hwangcloud, ongwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash
Summary: Sungwoon thought he was just an almost, but Daniel came, and suddenly he becomes someone else’s always.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i’m back with a one-shot story. this is composed of multiple pairings but this is nielwoon. i missed writing so i hope i get give this fic a justice.

  
Who wouldn’t want to have a boyfriend? Sungwoon keeps asking himself this a few times ever since he turned 25 years old this year. Not only he got no boyfriend since birth, he also have no single luck when it comes to having crushes. Sungwoon thought that maybe he wasn’t ideal to be liked, or he was never imagined as a boyfriend. 

  


  
Sungwoon had liked many boys in his 25 years of existence but only three of them really made an impact on his life. If he were to write his story, the three of them would be included where he would even think twice who would be the protagonist. Sungwoon would like to share the endless complications with his love life, and he would write how its hurts him, but at the same time, how he had moved on from them, from all his almost. 

  


  
He looked at himself, standing helplessly in front of the lovers’ lane inside the campus of their university. A huge space, only for the couples. He pouted his lips as his eyes scanned the place, wishing there would be a person who would probably be single like him. He caught a glance of this tall man with broad shoulders, sitting alone on one of the benches. He smiled at himself for being happy about it, but immediately got shy as the man caught him staring. The happiness he felt seconds ago flew away as he saw a woman approaching the man. 

  


  
“Oh, not curvy,” He whispered at himself as he realized that the man was straight, who definitely has a girlfriend. Sungwoon decided to just sit on of the benches available. The place didn’t even prohibited singles like him, so he didn’t mind to sit even though couples are around him. 

  


  
He puts on his earphones and listens to his playlist, full of love songs which he created after he fell in love for the first time. Sungwoon feels frustrated at himself for listening love songs, when he’s staying on Lovers’ Lane and he definitely got no partner with him. He quickly changes his playlist and didn’t mind about what music is included. 

  


  
**Playing: That Should Be Me - Justin Bieber**

**  
**

  
Sungwoon rolls his eyes when he realized what the song is. Just at the time, before he could look at his phone and change the song, he catches a glimpse of a couple walking hand on hand on the walkway. He laughs sarcastically as he noticed who were they. 

  


  
Minhyun and Seongwoo. 

  


  
Hwang Minhyun, the first man he fell in love with. He was the first man he ever laid his eyes upon ever since he entered the university. Sungwoon could clearly remember how they met and how he realized he liked him. 

  


  


* * *

  


  
Sungwoon was walking fastly, trying to catch his first class. He was running late for his first day as a college student and he hated how he had troubled sleeping the night before because of his jitters. Even with short legs, he ran rapidly before the clock strikes at 7 o’clock. 

  


  
Gladly, he arrived at his room at exactly 6:50 AM. He roamed his eyes around, there are still many chairs left yet he chose to sit at the one remaining seat in front beside the door to be able to listen well during lectures. Time keeps ticking and the students continuously arrives one by one. It was already 6:58, when a man stood in front of the door as he roams his eyes around, only to not find any seat left. Sungwoon looked back to check and realized there were not left seat available for the man. 

  


  
“You can take my seat,” Sungwoon offered his seat and removed his things. 

  


  
“How about you?” The man worriedly asked him. 

  


  
Sungwoon opened the door, “I’ll just get extra chair oustide.” 

  


  
Sungwoon proceeded and found himself an extra chair that was placed on the hallway. But right before he was able to return on their room, the professor arrived and was already standing in front of the podium. 

  


  
“You are too early for our class next meeting,” The professor raised her eyebrows at him. Sungwoon stood there, while he’s holding the chair in both of his arms. 

  


  
“I just got myself an extra chair since there’s no seat available,” Sungwoon exclaimed. 

  


  
“Maybe if you should have gotten to class a little bit earlier, then you wouldn’t be late, trying to find an extra chair outside,” The professor said, “Now, if you’ll excuse us. We’re gonna start the lecture, so get out.” 

  


  
The man whom he offered his seat, looked at him worriedly and muttered a sorry. Sungwoon nodded his head and opened the door. He got out of the room and put the chair down. He put his things beside the door to stop it from closing before he sat down and opened his notes. 

  


  
The whole class looked at him at the same time, including the man and the professor. The professor raised her eyebrows as she realized that Sungwoon was still there. 

  


  
“Didn’t I tell you to get out of this room?” The professor asked him. 

  


  
“Yes, Miss. I’m already outside the room, but I still want to listen and learn. Now if you wouldn’t mind, we’re 5 minutes late with the discussion,” He explained. 

  


  
The professor was dumbfounded with his reasoning and proceeded on preparing her presentation about their lecture. The man giggled at him and he smiled in return. 

  


  
After their lecture ended, Sungwoon immediately put the chair inside to make sure there would be exact seats on their next meeting. He left the room to proceed to his next morning class. 

  


  
“Hey,” He heard from behind but he didn’t look back, thinking it was not him being called, “Hey, Mister Get Out!” He heard and he didn’t even think twice when he looked back. The man whom he offered his seat was calling for him. 

  


  
“What did you call me?” Sungwoon asked him irritatedly. Sungwoon thought the man was rude at him right after he offered his seat for him earlier. 

  


  
The man shook his hands in front of him, “No, I didn’t mean it. I just don’t know your name and I just want to thank you for what happened earlier. If it wasn’t for me, our professor wouldn’t be mad at you.” 

  


  
“It’s really alright, though. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go to my second class now.” Sungwoon said before he turned his back from him. 

  


  
“Wait,” The man called him as he started walking. He turned his back and saw a hand being offered at him, “Hwang Minhyun, by the way.” 

  


  
He looked at the hand seconds before he shook it with his own, “Ha Sungwoon,” He said in return. Minhyun smiled at him and that was the moment he realized he was doomed. That was the very moment he fell in love for the first time. 

  


  
They were really close to the point that Sungwoon believes Minhyun would really be his first boyfriend. Just like usual couples out there, they hang out most of the time, especially when they are at the same class. How did you even know if someone likes you? Sungwoon was curious to know if Minhyun treats him special because he likes him. 

  


  
“Isn’t it hot when a man is good in writing?” Minhyun asked him one time they were eating at their university’s cafeteria. 

  


  
Sungwoon immediately stops from writing his poem on a piece of paper, “What?” 

  


  
“Just like you,” Minhyun pointed at him and at the paper he’s writing on, “You looked hot when you are writing your literature pieces.” 

  


  
Sungwoon couldn’t help himself to blush by the compliment of the younger, “Do you think so?” 

  


  
Minhyun nodded at him, “Plus the fact that all of your works interests the readers. It is not hard to comprehend what message you are trying to imply. You should probably join the Journalism Club.” 

  


  
“I don’t have the courage too and I am still not that great in writing. I couldn’t meet the qualifications of the club,” Sungwoon pouted. 

  


  
“I believe in you, so believe in your works and in yourself,” Minhyun patted his shoulders, “I think they’re going to open the applications next school year. So make sure to compile all of your works and pass it to the club.” 

  


  
Due to this, Sungwoon had all the inspiration to write different literary pieces. Minhyun had inspired him to become a writer and share his works through joining the Journalism Club. Since he will be needing lots of works, he spends his time writing and asking Minhyun for his opinions and thoughts. 

  


  
“You’re really great in writing, just like someone I know in Journalism Club,” Minhyun complimented him. 

  


  
“Really? Do you think I am qualified enough to join the club?” Sungwoon excitedly asked him and the younger nodded at him. 

  


  
“Hyung, do you remember when I told you that you looked hot when you are writing?” Minhyun excitedly reminds him. 

  


  
Sungwoon smiled shyly at him as he felt the sudden heat on both of his cheeks, “What do I have to do with that?” He asked. 

  


  
“Well—” Minhyun smiled brightly at him. Sungwoon felt the nerve-wrecking moment as Minhyun stared at him right through his eyes. “—I fell in love because of that.” 

  


  
Sungwoon’s mind started to malfunction as he processed the words that Minhyun had said to him. Sungwoon was left speechless and he didn’t know how to he should react to Minhyun’s confession. 

  


  
“You mean?” Sungwoon felt the urge to confirm what Minhyun said. He didn’t want to assume but he knew that it might be him. 

  


  
“I am in love with a journalist, hyung,” Minhyun confessed. Sungwoon’s expectations went downhill after hearing those words, “I cannot believe I fell in love with his writings, with him.” 

  


  
“I cannot believe I fell in love with you too,” Sungwoon murmured at himself and he wished it was him whom Minhyun fell in love with. But he knew that he’s not a journalist when he was just about to join the club, it wasn’t him even he thought of it on other perspective. He glanced at his portfolio, where he had just put his latest work about Minhyun and realized the poem would not give him the same happiness he felt months ago. 

  


  
The next man he fell in love with was Ong Seongwoo. Sungwoon was not aware but Seongwoo was one of the famous students in their university. How they met was something more unexpected than what happened with Minhyun. Sungwoon wasn’t fond of what’s happening with their university or even with their country but he always loved the idea of writing. 

  


  
Ever since he was a kid, he had always enjoy writing literature stuffs like short stories, essays and even poems. And it’s all about love, even though he still not have any experience with it. Due to this interest, Sungwoon decided to join the Journalism Club of their university for a chance of his works to be published at the university’s official paper and the chance to prove to Minhyun that he had a talent in writing, something that the younger had seen on someone he likes. 

  


  
He nervously entered the room of the Journalism Club with the portfolio of his works on his trembling hands. Everyone was quiet when he opened the door, busy tapping the keyboards of their laptops, typing their own works. Sungwoon stood there for a few seconds before I was noticed by a man, whom he thought was the president of the club. 

  


  
“Are you here to apply in the club?” The man asked him while smiling. 

  


  
Sungwoon slowly nods at him, “I was informed that you are accepting applicants so I was thinking of passing my works for you to see.” 

  


  
“That’s great! We are really lacking with members since most of them had graduated already from college,” The man stood up and approached him, “I’m Ong Seongwoo, by the way, the president of the club.” 

  


  
“Ha Sungwoon,” He introduced himself and offered his hand. This is the first time he initiated the hand shake to someone he didn’t know which only implies that he was interested on getting to know Seongwoo. 

  


  
“It’s nice to meet you, Sungwoon,” Seongwu shook his hands, “—wait, do I call you hyung? You seem like older than me.” He giggled. 

  


  
Sungwoon smiles at him, “Well, for some respect. But you can be comfortable with me.” 

  


  
“I could introduce you to the members some other time. They are busy since we’re rushing to meet the deadline for the monthly paper of the university,” Seongwoo stated, “We have meetings every MWF, at exactly 3 o’clock. You should probably give me your schedule so that I would know whether you had class or not during that time.” 

  


  
Sungwoon looked at him in confusion, “Wait, aren’t you going to check my works first before you accept me in your club?” 

  


  
Seongwoo gets the portfolio on his hands, “It doesn’t matter. You look like you are great in writing.” He widely smiles at him and now Sungwoon felt his heart throbbing fastly on his chest as he returns the smile to the younger. That, was the second time he realize he was in love. 

  


  
Sungwoon really got accepted in the club and he was welcomed by the members. Months after working together, they had published the university’s paper every month. The school year was about to end, Sungwoon and Seongwoo kept on being together especially when Sungwoon was elected as the new vice president of the club. Through this, Sungwoon developed feelings towards the younger which he wasn’t even ashamed of. 

  


  
Sungwoon wrote a poem about Seongwoo, and he was preparing to show it to him as a medium to confess his feelings. They met at the Journalism Club on a Thursday, even when they were no meeting scheduled for the club. Sungwoon’s chest was pounding so hard from nervousness as he slowly approached the door of the club. Seongwoo told him that he was going to say something important to him and he wanted to be just the two of them. 

  


  
Of course, who wouldn’t expect anything if Seongwoo kept on giving him signals that he liked him. As Sungwoon entered, Seongwoo was sitting on the couch while holding a piece of paper on his hands. 

  


  
“Did I made you wait too long?” Sungwoon asked and closed the door behind him. 

  


  
Seongwoo tapped the couch and motioned Sungwoon to sit beside him, “No, you’re just in time.” 

  


  
Sungwoon nodded and glanced at the piece of paper the younger was holding, “What’s with that paper? Is that what you’re going to tell me about?” 

  


  
“Yes, this is a poem that I made last night. And—” Seongwoo smiles at himself, “I want you to read it.” 

  


  
The younger gave him the paper and there was a hand written poem in it. Sungwoon reached for it and he slowly opened it from being folded. 

  


  
As he read the poem, he was assuming that it was about them. He believed that this was the way of Seongwoo confessing his love for him. Sungwoon smiles as he continuously read every line of the poem and he couldn’t help the happiness he felt as he reached the end of it. 

  


  
“It was wonderful, really,” Sungwoon complimented as he finally finished reading the poem. 

  


  
Seongwoo scratched the back of his head and smiled slyly at the older, “Do you think he would like it?” 

  


  
“He?” Sungwoon asked him. 

  


  
“Didn’t I tell you about it?” Seongwoo asked and Sungwoon was even surprised he still had the energy to shake his head when his heart was breaking inside, for the second time. “Hwang Minhyun, the model student of Humanities.” 

  


  
It hit him right straight on his face when he realized that the first two man he fell in love with, were in love with each other. He hoped he got to notice it sooner, or maybe he hoped he knew how Minhyun told him he was in love with a journalist, and that journalist was Seongwoo. Out of all people, Sungwoon wanted to ask himself why did he even have fell in love with them? 

  


  
And the last yet the latest man he fell in love with was Kim Jaehwan. 

  


  
If he would choose whether who made the greatest impact in his life, that would definitely be Jaehwan. Maybe it was the latest, which happened on his 3rd year in college. Or maybe out of all the three, Jaehwan was the only one who actually confessed to him. 

  


  
“Their would be a program that will be held on the first week of September, and your class was expected to have a representative that would perform on the said program,” The professor in Liberal Arts said on one of their meetings, “Whether you sing, act, or dance, it doesn’t matter.” 

  


  
“Sungwoon has a heavenly voice, it will be great to let him perform on the program.” Sungwoon glared at his friend, Taehyun, for dragging him to perform. 

  


  
The whole class cheered for him despite of rejecting the responsibility to perform. “Okay, Mr. Ha. I am expecting you to have a great performance at the university’s integration. Remember that you are going to represent the class,” The professor had reminded him before he dismissed the class, “By the way, the representative from my other class will be performing alone so I suggest for the both of you to perform together.” 

  


  
“This is all your fault, Taehyun. Curse you, damn,” Sungwoon complained and kicked his friend on his legs which earned a groaned. 

  


  
Sungwoon was about to go home once he finished all his classes for the day when a man approached him, “I’m sorry, are you Ha Sungwoon?” 

  


  
He immediately looked at the man, and all he could think about was how he could even take another heartbreak because he knew he was so fragile he could easily fall in love, “Yes, and you are?” 

  


  
“Jaehwan. Kim Jaehwan,” The man smiled, almost popping his mandu cheeks. Sungwoon was mesmerized and returned the smile without even thinking, “So—, would you like to perform together?” 

  


  
“Definitely,” Sungwoon didn’t even hesitate to answer. He might hated the idea of performing for the program but he knew he would not hate the idea of performing with Jaehwan. 

  


  
“Maybe we should try mashing up some songs. It would be too plain if we would just sing a single one. What do you think?” Sungwoon asked him when they were practicing for their performance. 

  


  
Jaehwan nodded at him as he smiled, “Let’s do what you want.” 

  


  
Sungwoon scrunched his nose and pouted at the younger, “I’m asking for your opinion. We should decide for this together, not only me.” 

  


  
Jaehwan giggled and moved closer at him, closer that his nose could even touch the younger’s, “It’s up to you anyways, babe.” 

  


  
“Aren’t we going too fast?” Sungwoon raised his eyebrows at him. Jaehwan immediately lost the smile on his face and returned to being seated, “I mean we just met a few weeks ago and now we’re already here.” 

  


  
“Time didn’t have anything to do with that, hyung. You could feel a thousand worth of feelings for the person you just met more than the person you are in love with for a long time.” Jaehwan crossed his arms and sighed. 

  


  
Sungwoon thought that he was just not used to it, after what happened with Minhyun and Seongwoo which took place for almost a year while what he had with Jaehwan bloomed just for weeks. Maybe he was just too overwhelmed that after being heart broken twice, someone finally took the courage to take the risk with him and that’s Jaehwan. 

  


  
“And I wish I could love you and make you believe it, because that’s all you ever wanted,” Jaehwan sang a line from their chosen song and looked at Sungwoon wishing he could understand what he wanted to say to him. 

  


  
But although Jaehwan confessed his feelings for him, and he definitely felt the same way, he still couldn’t take the risk with him. He was still hesitant to commit with Jaehwan because he felt that everything was so surreal and that it might break his heart again. And he couldn’t afford that to happen, for his heart to be broken by a man. 

  


  
Three months of preparing, it took them too long to decide what song they would perform, what song would best suit what they are currently feeling for each other. 

  


  
“Was it too hard for you?” Jaehwan asked him, while they were practicing for one last time. 

  


  
“No, it’s not that high so I could reach the notes easily,” Sungwoon answered as he prepares the acoustic guitar of Jaehwan. 

  


  
Jaehwan laughed that made Sungwoon stop what he was doing, “No, hyung. Was it too hard for you to take the risk with me?” 

  


  
Sungwoon looked up at the younger who had no expression on his face. He approached him and held his hand between his own, “No, Jaehwan.” 

  


  
“But what are we, hyung? Is three months not enough for you to decide?” Jaehwan had no energy left when he spoke those words, “Would you even believe me when I will tell you that I won’t break your heart like them?” 

  


  
“No.” Sungwoon shook his head. 

  


  
“Then why are we still like this?” The younger removed his hands from being held by Sungwoon, “Did we even felt the same way, because now I’m starting to think I’m the only one who’s committed here.” 

  


  
Without any thought, Jaehwan stood up and leave him all alone. That’s the third time he’s heart was broken and what’s worse, Sungwoon knew it was his fault. He just let go of the only man who made him feel wanted, loved and cared about. He just let go of the only man who didn’t break his heart. 

  


  
Sungwoon didn’t know what’s even worse, to get you heart broken or broke someone else’s heart. All the feelings he had for Jaehwan started coming out as he watched him walk away, walk away from what they are supposed to be. 

  


  


* * *

  


  
Sungwoon goes back to present, as he feels his cheeks starts to get wet from all the tears of reminiscing. He was about to wipe his tears with his own hands, when a handkerchief is offered to him, “Who made such an angel cry like this?” 

  


  
He looks up and he sees the same man he saw moments ago. He roams his eyes around as he tries to find the girlfriend he was with earlier. “Take this and wipe you tears. Don’t worry, it’s clean.” 

  


  
Sungwoon accepts the handkerchief and wipes his tears on his cheeks, “Thank you but—uh, where’s your girlfriend?” 

  


  
The man giggles cutely at him, “Oh, he’s not my girlfriend. She just, sorts of, admires me.” 

  


  
Sungwoon rolls his eyes at the man, and didn’t care whether they know each other or not, “I’m just going to return you next time.” 

  


  
The young man shook his head, “No, it’s definitely okay. You can have those, in case, someone would make you cry again. But I will not let that happen.” 

  


  
Their eyes meet and Sungwoon feels butterflies on his stomach. He didn’t understand what he meant, he didn’t even understand what he is feeling and he didn’t even understand what’s happening anymore. 

  


  
“Kang Daniel, at you service, Mr. Ha Sungwoon,” Daniel offers his hands in front of him. Sungwoon looks at it for few seconds before he decided to accept it. But instead of shaking his hand, Daniel pulled him to a hug. 

  


  
Sungwoon could feel the warmth that Daniel’s body is giving him and for the first time, he feels safe and secured. “I know this too early for this, to think that you just knew me. But I am in love with you, as I watched you be in love with others before.” 

  


  


* * *

  
Daniel was the first one to arrive at the room for his first class as a college student even though he was just 18 years old. As times passes by, the students start to arrive but this tiny man caught his attention. He was cute, that’s what Daniel thought. He was crossing his fingers and hoped that the man would sit beside him. But instead he sat in front. 

  


  
That’s the first time Daniel witnessed Sungwoon be in love with someone else, with Minhyun. 

  


  
“Your work is one of the greatest works of the club. Congratulations,” The president of the club complimented him, “You’re really qualified to be the next president of this club. Let’s see once we held the election.” 

  


  
Daniel was really happy, he couldn’t contain it as the president of the club complimented his works and even expected him to be the next president of the club. Daniel didn’t even mind if he would not be elected as the next president, and supported Seongwoo for being elected. 

  


  
But Sungwoon entered one time on their club room, holding onto his portfolio. Daniel was excited of the thought of working together with Sungwoon, but it was not bearable. He noticed how the older’s eyes shined brightly whenever there’s a sight of Seongwoo. Daniel thought it would be finally he’s chance to be closer to him, but ever since Sungwoon joined the club and was elected as the next vice president, he lost his chance. Daniel thought that maybe it’s not just the right timing for him to confess his feelings for Sungwoon and just decided that he would just wait for the perfect timing. 

  


  
The university’s integration was three months away, and everyone’s busy for their own performances. The Journalism club was also preparing for the possible topics they could include in the monthly paper of the university. Every class in Liberal Arts was entitled to have a representative to perform for the integration. The class suggested Daniel to dance as his performance, and his other classmate, Kim Jaehwan to sing. 

  


  
On their next meeting, their professor suggested that Daniel and Jaehwan should probably do a collab with other class if they wanted to. Daniel had a collaboration with the other class’ dancers while their professor suggested Jaehwan to have a collab with Sungwoon. For the first time, Daniel wished he had a talent in singing instead of dancing. 

  


  
Since he was in the same class, Daniel knew that Jaehwan had something going between Sungwoon and him. The first time his heart was broken, because this clearly implies that he had no chance on winning Sungwoon’s heart. But on the day of the university’s integration, Sungwoon went on the stage alone and perform their song and somehow Daniel knew this would be the last time he will let anyone hurt the older. 

  


  


* * *

  


  
Sungwoon looks up when his favorite pepperoni pizza appears when he is busy typing his article for journalism, “Would you at least eat first before you finish your article?” The younger asks him. 

  


  
Sungwoon gets the pizza and lets Daniel sit beside him, “I’m near the end anyways. My pizza could wait, right?” 

  


  
Daniel eyes him and raises his eyebrows at him, “When will you ever listen to me, hyung?” He pouts at the older. Sungwoon laughs at him and pinches his cheeks. 

  


  
“I never said I won’t eat it, right? I just want to finish this first so that I could take you out on a real date.” Sungwoon explained. 

  


  
“You know I am contented with just hanging out here on Lover’s Lane, hyung. It doesn’t matter whether we are dating or not—“ Daniel immediately stops talking when he realizes what the older just said, “—real date? Did I hear the right thing? Are you finally agreeing on dating me?” 

  


  
Sungwoon giggles at the cuteness of the younger, “Did I shock you with my sudden answer?” 

  


  
“Is that even a question, hyung? We’re hanging out for almost a year now, not that I am complaining, though. And now you just told me you wanted to have a real date. Oh fucking course, why would I reject that?” Daniel exclaimed excitedly. Sungwoon taps his shoulders to calm him down but Daniel couldn’t hide his excitement, “Don’t even try to calm me down, hyung.” 

  


  
Sungwoon laughs hysterically at the younger but after a few seconds, he’s back on his serious face, “Daniel, thank you for waiting for four damn long years, really. I am glad you waited for me, and now you’re here,” He reaches for the younger’s hands, “I’m tired of numerous almosts in my life. Minhyun almost fell in love with me. Seongwoo almost confessed his feelings for me. Jaehwan almost become my first boyfriend. What we have, and what we will have, Daniel I don’t want it to be just an almost. I don’t want our story to end with just an almost.” 

  


  
Daniel notices the tears forming on Sungwoon’s eyes, as he holds his cheeks with his hands, “To be honest, I almost gave you up. But I’m glad, it was just an almost. Because you didn’t deserve to be just someone’s almost, hyung. You deserve to be someone’s always.” 

  


  
Sungwoon smiles warmly, and his tears drop at the same time. Daniel slowly closes the spaces between them as he kisses the pain away from him, “You will be my always, hyung. Always.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> please talk to me, don’t be shy :—)


End file.
